Dragonball GF
by jezac
Summary: My new dbz series takes place after gt


And so begins a new era, Goku is taken by the eternal dragon as the earth is now clean of any Dragonballs. The Z fighters continue their lives as a peaceful community. Crime is obliterated by the new Saiyaman: Goten. As the universe is safe, there is still one uncertainty to one person...

Vegeta is grieving over Goku as Vegeta believes Goku was taken to train. In Vegeta's mind he wants to be better than him, and one day have another fight.

(Vegeta is seen in the Gravity Chamber)

Vegeta: Kakkarot! Why did you leave! I know you are training, I just know it! But I will surpass your power kakkarot. I will be the Prince of all Saiyans!

(Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2 and continues to push to get to Super Saiyan 3 without assistance... but fails due to the restraint of the 10 million times gravity.)

Vegeta: KAKKAROT!

As Vegeta trains in the Gravity Chamber, Goten is seen walking with his girlfriend after school. It is a bright sunny day, but they decide to go into an alleyway for a short cut. Goten and his girlfriend depart their seperate ways. Goten is walking back down the alley way until 3 men punch Goten in the back of the head...with no effect.

Goten: HEY! What was that for?!

Thug: Uhh!? Give me your cash chump!

(Goten sees the Thugs shaking in fear)

Goten: You gotta be joking me...

(The thugs hit Goten with a steel pipe bending it. Goten then flicks two of the thugs sending them flying into a garbage can. The last thug runs away as Goten uses his speed to run infront of him, tripping the Thug. He then hangs him on a light post.)

Goten: Very unsafe of you guys.

Vegeta is still in the Gravity Chamber, beads of sweat drip down his face as he continues to push himself.

Vegeta: AGHHH!!!

(Vegeta screams as he tries again to go Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta's hair begins to grow in the back slowly as Vegeta continues to push. Vegeta with all his might pushes as hard as he can until he stops. He then passes out and hits the ground hard with 10 million times gravity assisting. Vegeta's body is lifeless.)

Gohan is seen driving in his vehicle after he finishes work. He drives by Capsule Corp and sees red lights emitting from the Gravity Chamber. He stops as he recognises a pink Bad Boy shirt outside.

Gohan: Hmm let me guess...

Gohan lands and gets out of his car. He opens the Gravity chamber and takes a step inside. He is violently thrown hard to the ground as the door closes itself.

Gohan: Wh... What the hell!

Gohan spies the guage, 10 MILLION TIMES GRAVITY he then sees Vegeta passed out on the floor. Gohan tries to get up but the gravity is too strong.

Gohan: Vegeta! I..Im coming!

Gohan tries with all his might and screams as he stands up, but staggers onto one knee.

Gohan: I cant help him! Its Impossible!

Gohan goes Super Saiyan in frustration as he rips his suit and watches as the pieces fall to the ground right away. But even so he cannot move his legs.

Gohan: I am not this useless!

Gohan's eyes go white as he goes Super Saiyan 2, they return to a green color as he takes a step but staggers forward Tripping over Vegeta. His luck has finally caught up to him as he knocks the guage causing it to shut off. Gohan lay there unconcious as Vegeta gets up from his slumber.

Vegeta: You fool, didnt you see I was trying to train. A Saiyan needs his rest you know.

Gohan wakes up with a confused face.

Gohan: B..But... ahh nevermind.

Vegeta: As the son of Kakkarot I havent seen someone let themselves go as much as you. Oh well, so be it. Get out of my sight.

Gohan leaves scratching his head as Vegeta turns the Dial to 20 million times gravity as Vegeta is seen moving with ease.

Episode 2

Goten comes home after the incident and greets his mother. Chi Chi on the other hand is not so pleased

Chi Chi: Goten! Where were you?! You were supposed to be home an hour ago! You have to study for that physics assignment!

Goten: B...But Mom! I had to um...

Chi Chi: No excuses! Its that hussy girlfriend of yours isnt it? I knew those city girls were bad news.

Goten blushes under the pressure. He puts his arm behind the back of his head and laughs.

Goten: Hehe, well that isnt entirely true...

Chi Chi sits for a moment and looks at Goten. Then she stares into space.

Ch Chi: Have I told you that you remind me of your father... wow I really miss him.

Goten: Its okay mom... Dad is okay somewhe-

Chi Chi: DONT PROCRASTINATE! Get in your room and study! Actually for that, you can take the garbage out as well!

Goten mumbles as he leaves the house with the Garbage. He slowly walks to the barbage can and dumps it in. He turns around slowly.

Unknown Voice: Kikou Ha!

Goten's house is completely obliterated along with everything inside as a purple beam is seen from the sky. Goten stands in shock as he falls to his knees. Tears start to stream down his eyes as he yells in anger. A man with the likeness someone Goten knows is seen floating above him.

Goten: M.. MOTHER! You monster! What have you done! ERAHHH!!

Goten goes Super Saiyan as he flies straight up and throws a punch. The man dodges the punch and twists his arm. Goten screams in pain as he is elbowed to the back and crashes into the garbage can. Goten is knocked unconcious.

Vegeta continues his path to Super Saiyan 3. The frustration has built up inside him as the Gravity Chamber starts to collapse and malfunction. His hair begins to grow slowly as he screams.

Vegeta: KAKKAROT!

At this moment Vegeta feels a Huge power level. He collapses to one knee as his hair turns back to normal.

Vegeta: That power level... i do not recognise it! Heh but I can destroy it in an instant.

Vegeta puts his Bad Boy shirt on as he leaves the chamber. He flies toward the power level. He flies over Goku's house as it is up in flames, he spots Goten knocked unconcious.

Vegeta: Weakling...

Vegeta flies until he spots Gohan fighting an unknown man. Tears stream down Gohan's face. Gohan continues to pummel the man but the man blocks every shot. Gohan dashes back and shoots 20 repeated ki blasts all deflected away. The last ki blast is reflected back and hits Gohan. While Gohan recovers he is hit with a rebound punch knocking him to the ground.

Unknown Man: Kikou Ha!

The purple blast hits Gohan as he yells. His pain is evident to Vegeta, but he cannot help but laugh.

Vegeta: Well... you have completed the task of defeating two of the weakest. He he, but its time to meet your end.

Unknown Man: Heh yes, Since you are the Prince of Saiyans right? I never knew you had a thing for pink.

Vegeta stops in shock.

Vegeta: I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF! I will have fun ripping you apart piece by piece!.

The man turns and looks at Vegeta showing his face. Vegeta Stares in shock.

Vegeta: This cannot be! You cant be here!? KAKKAROT?!

Episode 3

Vegeta is frozen, as if he was staring at a ghost. The man resembled Goku in every way, his face, his figure. His clothing was the same outfit as he usually wears, but black vest with a navy blue undershirt and black pants. His eyes a dark black.

Vegeta: H...How?!

Goku: Hehe, Shall I explain to you now? Or shall we fight Vegeta?

Vegeta snaps out of his shock as he laughs.

Vegeta: Kakkarot, I have now surpassed your power. I AM NOW SUPER SAIYAN 3!

Goku sees slight nervousness in Vegeta's eyes.

Goku: Liar

Vegeta's pride could not take it any longer as he swiftly powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and attacks Goku. Vegeta's punches are all blocked as his rage grows stronger. He teleports behind Goku and gives him a kick to the head and a double axehandle to the back sending Goku crashing to the ground. Vegeta shoots multiple Ki blasts creating a cloud, covering the once existant body of Goku. Vegeta gets a crazed look in his eyes.

Vegeta: Welcome... To Super Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTACK!

Vegeta sticks his palm out shooting a huge ball destroying everything in its path.

Vegeta freezes, he smiles as he regains his pride.

Vegeta: I HAVE SURPASSED KAKKAROT!

Vegeta laughs in a crazy manner as he enjoys the moment. Vegeta's eyes widen as the smoke clears. Goku is seen standing with his arms crossed.

Goku: Very good

Vegeta realizes what has happened.

Vegeta: YOU PULLED BACK! That wasnt your true power! Agh! DIE!

Vegeta rushes Goku but is stopped by the enormous power Goku has emitted.

Goku: Thats right, but now its time to show my real strength.

Goku stands with his arms crossed as his eyes turn black, but his pupils turn to a glowing red. His skin turns pale as his hair turns to a horrible color, darker than anything anyone has witnessed. It raises up into Goku's Super Saiyan hair style. Goku then puts some effort into it as his hair Turns pure white as it grows long into Super Saiyan 3. His glowing pupils shock Vegeta.

Vegeta: EERAHHH!!!

Vegeta uses all his might to match Goku. Electricity surrounds Vegeta as he tries to go Super Saiyan 3. His hair begins to grow only so slowly as Goku waits with his arms crossed.

Vegeta: KAKKAROT!

Vegeta tries as hard as he could, but suddenly stops and returns to base mode. His eyes widen as he cannot believe his limit.

Goku: Heh, is that the best you can do. You know what, Im done with you. Ill let you live for now.

Vegeta falls to his knees in shock.

Vegeta: B...But I am the Prince of All saiyans... How is he so powerful.

Goku walks up to Vegeta.

Goku: That day... When Shenron took me away. I shouldnt have gone. It was all a trick. He wanted the strongest fighter, and I proved that I was him. Without me knowing that, and my stupidity I came along with him. But as I fell asleep, the innocent looking Dragonballs were nothing more than pure evil as they were inserted into my body. One by one. Now look at me, the power of Omega Shenron at my fingertips. I am double what I thought I could become. The Trickery of the Shadow Dragons has overcome me.

Goku grabs onto Vegeta's face as he stares into space.

Goku: Now you listen to me! I was sent to destroy all who overused the Dragonballs, including you Vegeta. But since I have already killed your pride, its time I move on.

Goku drops Vegeta to the ground as Vegeta is still shocked. Vegeta watches as he sees Trunks fly toward Goku...

Episode 4

Trunks is on his way to Goten's house while he hears explosions. Black smoke emits from where the house used to be. He sees Goten unconcious by the garbage. He flies over to check him out.

Trunks: Goten what happened?!

Goten: I... I dont know.

He holds his arm in pain, as if its broken.

Trunks: Just rest for a bit, I'll be right back.

Trunks flies toward the explosions and hears his father in the distance

Vegeta: Welcome... To Super Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTACK!

Trunks arrives and hides in the bushes. He watches as the mysterious man talks to his father and manhandles him like a child. He then recognises the person.

Trunks: Goku?!

Trunks emerges from the bushes and flies toward Goku.

Vegeta watches as Goku turns around and faces Trunks.

Goku: Ka...Me...Ha-

Vegeta gets up and runs toward Goku.

Goku: Me...HAAA!!!

Vegeta jumps infront of the beam and is blown away and rolls on the ground toward Trunks' feet. Trunks stands there in shock.

Trunks: G... GOKU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Goku runs and punches Trunks straight in the jaw knocking him to the ground almost immediately. Trunks gets up but is greeted with a knee to the stomach and force push causing him to tumble away.

Trunks: DOUBLE BUSTER!

Trunks shoots a Double Buster at Goku as he takes the hit without effect. Trunks looks down toward his father. Vegeta is unconcious and wont be able to fight. Trunks tries to stop goku with multiple ki blasts but with no effect. Trunks falls to the ground and covers his face with his arm.

Goten comes and kicks Goku to the side of his head with no effect. Goten is stunned while his leg is grabbed by his father and he is thrown towards Trunks. Goten falls on trunks and they are both seen sprawlting backwards away from Goku.

Goku: Hehe son, never hit your father. You will now have to pay the consequences...

At this moment Gohan gives his Father a barrage of punches and kicks from behind as Goku turns around and smiles.

Trunks: Goten get up, I think you know what we need to do!

Goten: Right!

Gohan is swatted away but quickly recovers and retaliates with a kick to the stomach.

Goten And Trunks: FU...

Goku does not flinch as Gohan is punched to the ground.

Goten And Trunks: ...SION...

Gohan Quickly gets up once again and Shoots 2 charged Ki blasts, but both are reflected by the gleeful Goku.

Goten And Trunks: ...HA!

Goku stands face to face with Gohan.

Goku: I have taught you well son...

Goku charges a ki blast infront of Gohan's face.

Gotenks kicks Goku in the back, which actually staggers him. Goku is shocked at what the two have done. 4 ghostly figures emit from Gotens' mouth.

Gotenks: GO!

The 4 Ghosts fly toward Goku. Goku ki blasts them all as they explode. Gotenks is shocked at what had happened.

Goku: Cmon... you made that move when you were kids, its not gonna work on your Father is it?

Episode 5

Goku and Gotenks look straight into eachothers eyes. Goku smiles and returns to base mode.

Goku: Enough, go wipe yourselves off. We will continue later.

Gotenks: Y... you dont even care!

Trunks and Goten split and return to normal. Goten begins to cry slowly.

Goten: What happened to you father!

Goku seems to be freed as if he were possessed.

Goku: G... Goten? Gohan!? What happened!

Goten: Father sob is it really you?!

Goku: Whats going on, how did I get here? What am I wearing!

Gohan: Father...

Goku: Wow ive missed you both so much! Come here and give your father a hug.

Gohan watches in worry as Goten runs and hugs his father deeply.

Goten: Dad! Dont ever leave us again!

Goku: ...I wont...

Goku smiles as he grabs onto Goten's head. Gohan and Trunks hear a loud crack as Goku drops Goten's lifeless body. His head swings as if it were disconnected from his neck. Gohan is speechless as Goten's body falls limply beside Gokus feet.

Gohan: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

Trunks: ...

Gohan: KAMEHAMEHA!

Gohan gets up and shoots a Super Kamehameha toward Goku. Goku waves as he puts his pointer and middle finger towards his forehead and disappears. The Kamehameha destroys the distant mountain. Trunks and Gohan cry for Goten's bravery.

Goku is seen as he uses instant transmission to teleport to Kami's Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo are shocked but gain huge smiles on their faces.

Dende: GOKU!

Goku shoots a Ki blast penetrating Dende killing him instantly. Goku picks Mr. Popo up from his vest and the dead Dende and throw them both off the tower. Goku walks to the center of the Lookout and takes a deep breath.

Goku: This power is overwhelming...

Goku closes his eyes as he concentrates. He unexpectedly yells in frustration as the whole lookout shakes violently. The towers start to crumble as the power is too much.

Goku: EEEERAAAHHHH!

A black aura emits from the floor of the lookout, a figure walks through the portal and stands infront of Goku. Goku pants as he looks and laughs. He then has the look of pain and falls to his knees. Two spikes slowly grow from goku's back as he screams in agony. His eyes grow more black and glow more brightly. His teeth begin to point. He gets up and laughs.

Goku: Hehe...HAHAHAHAHA! With the power of the Dragonballs I have brought you from the dead... But with every revival, the pure evil begins to take over. You, you will work for me now! ARISE!

The figure rises as it walks toward Goku.

Episode 6

Vegeta is brought to Capsule Corp by Trunks and Gohan as he is treated for major injuries. Gohan breaks down and cries. Trunks stands solemn watching Gohan.

Trunks: Its okay Gohan, We'll get him back. I know it!

Gohan: My whole family... They are all gone! Im not sure I can even call that monster My father!

Trunks: My father always used to neglect me, but Im glad he did... it made me stronger. We cant grieve over something that we could not have stopped. You and me are going to find him right now.

Gohan sits for a while, until the anger takes over him.

Gohan: Lets go.

They fly toward the bottom of the lookout and are horrified to what they see. The mangled bodies of Dende and Mr. Popo haunt them forever as the bodies suffered such a great fall.

Goku looks at the newly revived.

Goku: Are you not listening! ARISE!

Unknown: Kakaroto... KAKAROTO!

Goku: What are you do-

The man grabs onto Goku's head and slams it into the floor.

Goku: Broly! I brought you to life for a reason!

Goku flips backward and lands on his feet. Broly flies and punches Goku as he is launched backwards into the temple. Goku cannot keep up as his head is grabbed and he is thrown down into the floor. Broly holds out his palm as a huge green sphere starts to accumulate. Goku gets up, but its too late. The huge sphere comes crashing down onto Goku. Broly waits expecting an explosion, but Goku amazingly absorbs the entire sphere into his chest. Goku starts to glow as he flies up toward Broly.

Goku: SUPER DRAGON PUNCH!

The power of Broly's own Destruction Sphere is released back knocking him out unconcious. Goku stretches and shakes his head. He lands right beside Broly's head.

Goku: You will listen to ME now. ME!

Broly does not listen as he pushes Goku away and throws Ki blasts all over the place.

Trunks and Gohan fly up toward the commotion and see Goku and Broly fighting. Gohan throws a ki blast distracting him. Broly looks up and slowly flies toward them.

Gohan: B...Broly! But we defeated him ages ago!

Trunks: This cant be, how did he come back. Lets ge-

Trunks is shot by Broly's blaster shell. Gohan turns to Trunks and is clotheslined when he looks toward Broly. Trunks falls down and holds onto his stomach in agony. His shirt is singed off as he removes it. Gohan is launched through a pillar but lands horizontally onto another and launches himself at Broly. Gohan punches Broly with all his might, but Broly smiles as he pushes his fist back with his face and smashes Gohans head into the wall.

Voice: Hey Broccoli, why dont you pick on someone your own size!

Trunks turns to see a familiar face.

Trunks: MASTER ROSHI!?

Master Roshi is seen taunting Broly to save Gohan some time. Krillin shakes his head as he lands beside Roshi.

Krillin: Uh oh what have we done now. I hope this old body of mine can keep up. Destructo Disc!

Krillin throws a Destructo Disc at Broly only for it to whiz past him and slightly cut his arm.

Broly punches Krillin knocking him out. Master Roshi continues to taunt Broly.

Master Roshi: Hey Broccoli! You arent so tough. Woo Hoo!

Evident that Master Roshi is drunk, Broly steps on him crushing him into a gruesome bloody puddle.

Trunks does not bare to watch as he cringes to the sight. Broly laughs as he walks toward the temple to finish Gohan. Suddenly a flash of liquid runs up Broly's arm and into his cut. Broly holds onto his arm then to his head as he fights the pain. Broly shouts for the last time as he looks up and laughs. Goku is see walking behind Broly, clapping.

Goku: Guys, Say hello to... Bebi Broly...

Episode 7

Trunks flies toward to aid the fallen Gohan as Goku rambles on. Broly's skin becomes pale after the takeover by Bebi. Krillin gets up after being hit by Broly and flies toward Trunks. Trunks watches as Goku points toward them.

Goku: Finish this!

Bebi Broly flies straight into the air and points his palm toward the temple the Z Fighters are hiding in. A huge green sphere accumulates as it grows bigger.

Bebi Broly: Hehehe...HAHAHAHA!

Trunks covers Gohan with his body as the Destruction Sphere grows to its limit. Krillin stands firm looking at the sphere and yells in anger.

Krillin: GOKU! STOP THIS!

Bebi Broly shoots the sphere directly toward the temple with all the Z Fighters fearing for their life. A blue energy stream hits the side of the Destruction Sphere causing it to launch straight into the sky. Trunks looks up to find himself completely safe. Footsteps are heard walking toward Goku.

Vegeta: Heh, Kakkarot... You need your sworn enemy to finish us. You are pathetic!

Goku: Heh ready for another beatdown?

Bebi Broly stops as he looks down at Goku. The name of Kakkarot causes him to freeze, a face of anger covers his face.

Bebi Broly: K... Kakaroto... KAKAROTOOOO!

Goku: Finish Vegeta! DO IT NOW!

Bebi Broly: KAKAROTO!

Bebi could not control Broly as he takes over himself again. Broly charges up and creates another Death Sphere. It is bigger than last time as it grows more and more. The anger of Broly maxes out as he shoots it towards Goku.

Goku: YOU FOOL!

Goku shoots a red colored Kamehameha piercing through the Death Sphere into Bebi Broly. Broly stops as the Kamehameha consumes him.

Bebi Broly: KAKAROTO!!!!!

The last words come from Broly's mouth as he and Bebi are completely obliterated. Goku pants as he stands straight and smiles. He looks toward Vegeta.

Vegeta: Heh, amazing Kakkarot. You've managed to take out a lower class Saiyan such as yourself. But its time, witness the power of a true Saiyan!

Vegeta yells and screams as his eyes go white. The lookout rumbles as Vegeta begins to slowly float. A crater begins to form underneath him as he continues to scream. His hair becomes the length of Super Saiyan 2 as sweat begins to accumulate.

Vegeta: I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

The built up frustration releases itself as Vegeta's hair slowly grows. It grows to the likeness of Super Saiyan 4 but a glowing Golden color. Vegeta shouts for the last time as there is a last flash of light followed by an explosion. Vegeta stands with his arms crossed and looks toward Goku.

Vegeta: I... Am a Super Saiyan 3!

Goku scoffs.

Goku: Witness my real power.

Goku's eyes glow red as he yells. The whole earth rumbles as the Black Portal once again opens before the eyes of Vegeta.

Vegeta: Wh... What foolishness is this?!

Goku continues to yell as the temple collapses. Trunks and Krillin take Gohan out just in time and hide behind the bushes.

Episode 8

Goku continues to emit energy as the Dark Portal begins to grow. Ghostly figures begin to pour out of the portal and into the body of Goku. Goku laughs as he grows in power.

Vegeta: He... He's stealing the souls of the dead! That is a rift to hell! Lets Finish This! FINAL FLASH!

Vegeta shoots his Final Flash directly hitting Goku, but the energy surrounding him is too great and disinegrates the energy beam.

Vegeta: This cant be... I AM A SUPER SAIYAN 3!

A look of anger then wipes across his face. He then shoots as many Ki blasts as he can toward Goku. Vegeta watches as the Ki blasts dissipate upon contact but continues to fire. Goku's eyes turn pure black as he laughs. He begins to grow in body mass, but only slightly. His aura begins to glow to a Crimson red. Souls continue to pour out... Until a fist from the portal hastily punches Goku in the face knocking him on his back. A figure steps out of the shadows. Goku's eyes widen as he looks up.

Goku: It cant be!

Piccolo: Heh. Remember when you said you would get me out of there... Atleast you stuck to your word.

Piccolo crosses his arms and closes his eyes. He slowly smiles.

Gohan awakes as he looks at Piccolo. His eyes widen as his smile brightens.

Gohan: Piccolo!

Piccolo's smile dissappears as he looks toward Gohan.

Piccolo: Gohan! Stay back! You are only a liability! I must concentrate on the fight!

Goku smiles as he puts his pointer and middle finger to his forehead. He instant transmissions behind Gohan and knees him in the back. He then throws him over the edge. Before Gohan's long fall he is shot by Goku's ki blast knocking him out.

Piccolo quickly dashes toward and over the edge to save Gohan.

Vegeta: Well now that those fools are out of the way. Lets start shall we.

Vegeta gets into his fighting position. Trunks and Krillin shake in fear as Goku stands beside them looking deeply into Vegeta's eyes. Goku slowly walks toward Vegeta until he is 5 meters away. Goku goes into his battle stance as both men get ready. It seems as time stands still, until Vegeta yells and kicks Goku in the face.

Goku flips backward and uses his hand to self right himself. Vegeta quickly rebounds with a punch to the stomach. Goku gasps as Vegeta grabs him and throws him into the air.

Vegeta: GALLICK GUN!

Vegeta's energy beam directly hits Goku as he yells in pain. He falls to the ground hard, only to have Vegeta kick him in the side flipping him over.

Vegeta: Is this it Kakkarot?! Is this what you gave me that show for? I am not a man of patience, but I will let you regain your energy. My power is much too great for you.

Goku gasps for air as he gets up to one knee. Trunks yells to his father.

Trunks: FATHER DONT STOP! KEEP FIGHTING HIM!

Vegeta: Fool, dont ever direct your father.

Goku gets up and smiles.

Goku: You may have forgotten... But I was in base mode.

Vegeta's eyes widen as he looks toward Goku. Vegeta smirks as he laughs out loud.

Vegeta: Even so... You are no match for me. Well, hurry up then.

Vegeta crosses his arms as he waits.

Goku smiles as his eyes go pure black. He yells as his hair grows to the length of Super Saiyan 4, but of a darker nature. Souls of the dead replace his aura as the ghostly transparent figures round his body repeatedly. Vegeta is slightly shocked to see that the form took little to no effort. Vegeta senses the power and scoffs once more.

Vegeta: Is this what you present to me? You are finished!

Trunks: FATHER! DONT LET YOUR CONFIDENCE DRIVE YOU!

Vegeta smirks at the comment.

Vegeta: Get ready. I will blast you to oblivion until there is nothing left!

Goku's eyes are closed as he crosses his arms. Vegeta gets into fighting position as he dashes toward Goku.

Episode 9

Vegeta yells as he dashes toward Goku. He clenches his fist and gets ready to punch him, only for Goku to swat Vegeta away with one back hand. Vegeta tumbles a few meters as he gets up and dashes again. Vegeta aims for a kick to the stomach only for Goku to step to the side and knee him in the gut. Vegeta spits saliva as he flips onto his back and gasps. Anger takes over as he gets up and tries a flurry of punches. Goku stands there with his arms crossed and eyes closed as he dodges every punch just by moving his body.

Vegeta: ARGH! FINAL SHINE!

Energy begins to accumulate into both of Vegeta's hands as he puts them together. He shoots a green beam in the style of a Final Flash. It hits Goku as, at first, takes no effect. During the end of the attack Goku's eyes open as he falls to one knee.

Goku: Wh... what move is that!

Vegeta: The one that will quickly destroy you! FINAL SHINE!

Vegeta tries this move again only for Goku to instant transmission behind Vegeta. Goku waits as Vegeta turns around. With lightning fast speed Goku uses a flurry of punches and kicks. Vegeta is hit more than 50 times in a total of one second. Goku holds his fighting stance as he waits for Vegeta. Vegeta stands there... as he falls back evident that he is in pain. He coughs blood as he tries to speak.

Vegeta: K... Kakarot!

Goku steps on Vegeta's chest as more blood runs out of his mouth. An arm stretches out as it wraps around Goku's leg and pulls it toward the owner.

Trunks: GO PICCOLO!

Trunks holds onto the unconcious Gohan as he watches Piccolo fight. Piccolo pulls Goku toward him and tries an axe kick while he is down. The ground breaks upon impact as Goku rolls away just in time. Goku gets up only to meet a kick to the chest. Goku gasps as he takes a step back.

Piccolo: I may not be as strong as you, but training in hell should atleast have benefitted me somewhat.

Goku laughs.

Goku: Even if you did train down there, you are still too slow.

Piccolo: You forgot something...

Piccolo grabs onto his weighted clothing as he quickly yanks it off. It falls to the ground indenting the hard floor. He gets into fighting position... Only to be distracted by a shadow. Goku and Piccolo both look into the eyes of the most horrible thing. A monster standing 8 feet tall with wings sprouting from its back. The color of its skin is a very dark grey. Horns stick out from its human shaped head. Ears are pointed, longer than a Namekian. No nose is present, as it smiles showing its spiked teeth. A tail wiggles from behind, as its goat like hooves that represent its feet tap toward them. Its arms massively bulge as its razor sharp claws strike fear into them. It is the perfect representation of the devil.

Goku looks toward the black portal as it is still open.

Goku: Oh no... ERAHH!

Goku uses his strength to close off the portal before anything else comes through. Goku then looks at this monster and gets ready.

Goku: KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!

The monster stands there as it takes the hit, unsinged. It then spreads its legs to a bit more than shoulder width and moves its body so his side is showing to Goku. Goku gasps as he hears the most terrifying thing.

Monster: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...

Episode 10

Monster:...HA!!!!

Goku and Piccolo both dive out of the way as the energy stream flies in between them. The monster laughs as it grabs onto Goku. With its huge hands it begins to squeeze the life out of him. Goku yells with pain as the monster drools all over itself and Goku. Piccolo looks and hesitates.

Piccolo thinks to himself: "I should just let the monster take care of him... But its not the right thing to do..." Piccolo begins to think as he takes action. He puts his pointer and middle finger to his forehead as energy runs up his arm.

Piccolo: Its better to kill two birds with one stone! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

Piccolo points toward the monster's back as the beam shoots straight in the direction. Goku puts his pointer and middle finger on his forehead as he Instant Transmissions onto the broken down Temple. The beam penetrates the monster as it falls to one knee. The monster looks toward Piccolo and smiles. Piccolo catches his breath as he loses his arm to his manuever. The monster coughs in pain as it continues to smile. While on one knee it puts two fingers on its forehead.

Monster: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

The monster shoots out a familiar beam as it penetrates Piccolo's shoulder, removing the other arm as well. Piccolo falls backwards unconcious. As Piccolo falls down it uncovers Krillin from behind as the beam flies over his head. Krillin is holding his hand over his head with a glowing disc.

Krillin: DESTRUCTO DISC!

Without warning Krillin throws the disc toward the monster. It flies right past it as time stands still. The monster smiles as its head slowly slides off. The body collapses as everyone takes a sigh of relief.

Krillin: I still got it!

Krillin smiles as he remembers Piccolo. He runs over to help Piccolo sit up. Piccolo coughs as he looks at Krillin. Piccolo smiles, as does Krillin.

Piccolo: You know me too well old friend.

Piccolo regenerates both arms as he gets up and looks toward the temple. Goku begins to clap as if it were a show.

Piccolo: Is this a game to you?!

Vegeta sits up as he wipes the crusted blood off his face. He looks at his hands in disbelief. He looks toward Piccolo and Krillin.

Vegeta: How can this happen?! A Namekian and a Human out fight me?! But I am the Pri-

Piccolo: Can it Vegeta!

Vegeta looks in shock as he gets onto his knees and limply kneels. Goku laughs as he is blindsided by an unknown adversary. Goku falls off the temple but quickly recovers himself. The figure quickly runs toward Vegeta and slides beside him.

Vegeta: M...Majuub?!

Majuub: Theres no time to explain! Put these on!

Vegeta grabs a hold of a familiar earring.

Vegeta: This looks like a portara...

Majuub: No time to question!

Vegeta weakly clips the earring to his right ear. Majuub gets up and looks toward Trunks. Trunks gains a confused look on his face.

Majuub: Trunks catch this!

Majuub takes two steps and throws the earring at a fast speed. Trunks holds out his hands as Goku swiftly teleports infront of Trunks. With his eyes closed he holds out one hand and catches the earring. He then proceeds to elbow Trunks in the stomach causing him to tumble a few feet away. Vegeta's eyes widen as Goku smiles back. He clips the earring onto his left ear bringing them both together at a high speed. A bright light flashes as all the fighters are shocked.

The light fades as a slightly familiar person appears.

The person's hair is a color darker than black as his eyes are pure darkness. His skin is pale as he has 2 earrings on each ear. His vest and belt are both black, as his pants and undershirt are a dirty beige color. His gloves and boots remain white, as they are a bit dirtier than usual.

Unknown Man: Say hello... to Super Vegetto!

Episode 11

The Z Fighters look toward the new foe as he stands there with his eyes closed.

Trunks: I wonder if he's on our side...

Piccolo: Im not sticking around to find out.

Vegetto stands silent as the Z Fighters try to sort this new threat. After a few moments he opens his eyes and looks toward Piccolo. A sickly smile begins to form on Vegetto's face as Piccolo awaits his response. He points two palms toward the ground as he blasts Kami's Lookout. The floor beneath them explodes as they all fall without warning. They regain flight half way down, but they lose sight of Vegetto.

Majuub: Wh... where is he?!

Vegetto Instant Transmissions behind Majuub and elbows him in the back of the head causing him to tumble toward the Earth. Gohan tries to throw a punch as Vegetto ducks and retaliates with a strong uppercut. Before Piccolo can react Vegetto is gone. He looks down to see him standing on top of a house in a small village.

Piccolo: HELLZONE GRENADE!

Trunks: BURNING ATTACK!

Piccolo shoots multiple KI blasts as they all miss Vegetto. Vegetto smiles but looks around as the KI balls stop in mid air all around him. He looks up as he sees Trunks' Burning Attack heading right for him. Piccolo smiles as he brings his arms together. The KI balls close in on Vegetto at the same rate as the Burning Attack.

Meanwhile inside the house. A teenager laughs and giggles as he sits infront of his computer. He types a message on the "Dragonbowl Z" nerd forum. His message reads as follows: From: goku147 "what a flippin fake am i the only one who thinks i mean knows hes a mean faker this stuff is AF gosh ey stuey whats the site you go to to copy and paste these? huh?". The boy laughs and giggles as snot runs down his nose. He sends the message and claps with joy. His mother calls him down for dinner as he stubbornly does not comply. He hears commotion outside and curiousity overwhelms him. His eyes widen as he looks outside his window...

The Burning Attack and the Hellzone Grenade explode on impact totally annihilating the house and all the occupants, as well as Vegetto who was standing on top. The explosion is massive ensuring great pain and slow deaths to those who suffered the blast. As the mushroom cloud shoots into the air Piccolo and Trunks remain their ready positions. The cloud dissappears as a crater is left.

Piccolo and Trunks look at eachother as they both know Vegetto survived. They turn around as Vegetto smiles. He places both palms onto their backs as he quickly charges his KI and releases. The KI blasts singe their backs as they are launched toward the ground. They hit it hard as they are unable to move. Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan are all knocked unconcious. Majuub and Krillin hold their flight firmly as they look toward Vegetto. Vegetto looks behind his back and makes eye contact. Krillin gasps in fear as he floats behind Majuub. Vegetto smiles and waves as he disappears.

Majuub: Wh... What have I done...

The guilt of giving Vegeta the earring eats away his feelings as Krillin comes to comfort him. They both fly down toward the injured Z Fighters as they try to help.

Vegetto teleports to Central City and looks around. The Metropolis is filled with people coming home from work, and stuck in traffic during rush hour. Vegetto looks toward the busiest intersection and removes his smile. He points toward it with his palm...

Vegetto: SPIRIT CANNON!

Episode 12

Ray and his girlfriend leave the movie theater as they laugh happily holding hands. They have been going out now for about 2 Years. He walks nervously on the sidewalk holding hands with the love of his life, nervously fiddling with a box in his left pocket. Inside it is a ring, as he is going to propose to her as a sign of true love. They go into a local Bistro as they enjoy a great meal. He goes onto one knee as he looks into his girlfriend's eyes. Her eyes widen in happiness as she smiles lovingly.

Ray smiles as he hears shouts of terror outside the Bistro. He lets go of his girlfriend's hand as he runs toward the window. A floating man holding his palm out toward the street looks toward the busy intersection. A weird light emits from his palm as it slowly falls toward the intersection near the Bistro. He hears screams of terror as he runs to his girlfriend and holds her tightly. A tear rolls down his cheek as he hears a defening explosion followed by screams of pain. The explosions get closer as people continue to scream. The wall shatters as shards shower over his body, but not harming him. For a split second he feels a painful burning that covers his whole body. He cries for the last time as he looks into the boiling skin of his fiancee until everything goes black.

Vegetto smiles as his Spirit Cannon completely obliterates Central City. The fire spreads as a final explosion is heard creating a huge cloud that shoots into the air. A crater is left leaving no survivors and no sign of civilization. Vegetto smiles in satisfaction as he lands in the middle of the crater. He floats in the air crossing his legs and meditates. He closes his eyes as he falls into a deep trance. Piccolo dashes at full speed as he throws a punch at Vegetto as he easily blocks it. Majuub comes from the other side attacking at will as Vegetto blocks each and every punch.

Trunks: GET BACK! BURNING ATTACK!

Trunks throws his Burning Attack at full power directly at Vegetto. A blue orb surrounds him as the Burning Attack explodes... but slides right off him. Trunks looks in shock and returns to base mode.

Trunks: FATHER!!!!!

Trunks shoots multiple KI blasts as they all explode onto the protective orb around Vegetto. Trunks' frustration gets to him as he flies down and throws a barrage of punches. He goes Super Saiyan as he throws as many as he can. Vegetto blocks them all until Trunks yells and throws a punch to the face connecting. Vegetto wakes up as he falls backwards. He falls on his back with eyes wide open looking at Trunks. Trunks pants as he falls to one knee and returns to base mode. Vegetto gets up and slowly walks toward Trunks.

Trunks: Father... Please control yourself!

Vegetto smiles as he punts Trunks in the face knocking him out.

Majuub then remembers something.

Majuub: Oh no... I should have told you earlier! These arent normal Portara Earrings, they are from my village. They are not permanant.

Piccolo looks at Majuub in disappointment.

Piccolo: And you didnt tell us!

Majuub laughs and puts his hand behind his head.

Majuub: Well I was going to...

Piccolo: Get ready, its our chance to get those.

Piccolo, Majuub and Gohan all dash at full speed toward Vegetto.

Episode 13

Piccolo dashes at Vegetto as Vegetto gets into ready position. Piccolo suddenly stops as Majuub and Gohan stop in confusion. Piccolo's eyebrows twitch in worry as Vegetto smiles and steps on the downed Trunks' head. Piccolo fills with anger as he sneers.

Piccolo: Vegeta! I know you can hear me! Control that body! DO IT NOW!

Vegetto: Heh, there is no more Vegeta.

Piccolo grunts in anger.

Piccolo: If you are willing to hurt your only son... then so be it. But im not going to just sit here and watch!

Piccolo quickly gets into fighting position and dashes toward Vegetto. Vegetto smiles and quickly kicks Trunks' lifeless body away and gets into his stance. Majuub and Gohan studder and quickly dash toward Vegetto. Piccolo gets to Vegetto first but is swatted away with a swift punch. Majuub and Gohan quickly catch up but are both knocked away with one kick. Piccolo quickly recovers and grabs for the earring. Vegetto dodges it with superhuman speed... as time stands still. Piccolo slowly looks toward Vegetto. Vegetto gains a crazed look in his eyes as energy is concentrated into his palm. He slowly puts it toward Piccolo's chest as Piccolo's eyes widen. Vegetto unleashes as it blows Piccolo away making him tumble across the crater. Time returns back to normal as Piccolo squirms in pain.

Vegetto: Just a mere Namekian...

Majuub throws a barrage of punches as Vegetto blocks the first few then knocks him away. Gohan dashes toward his back but is quickly kicked without Vegetto even glancing behind him. Majuub and Gohan fall to the ground in pain as Piccolo tries to get up.

Vegetto: Is this all? Is this all you can give me! After all I have taught you, and you can barely even stand up! Foolishness! Time to die!

Vegetto quickly concentrates more energy into his palm and points it toward Piccolo. Piccolo closes his eyes in pain and waits for his end. A disc flies past Vegetto's head in slow motion. His eyes widen as the right earring slowly gets cut causing it to fall off. Krillin is seen in the background panting. Krillin quickly smiles and puts both hands on his waist.

Krillin: I've still got it!

Krillin flashes a peace sign toward Vegetto as a bright light emits from him. Vegetto splits in half as both are returned to their normal state. Krillin's smile wipes away as he sweats in fear.

Goku looks the same as before with the pale skin and horns on his back, same clothing and hair. Vegeta's characteristics have changed dramatically. Vains protrude from his forehead as he gains a crazed smile on his face. Saliva drips from his mouth as he laughs hysterically. His skin is pale and horns stick from his back, both resembling Goku. His bodysuit is black as his boots and gloves are a dirty white. His shoulderless Saiyan armor is cracked as if he had just come from battle. Vegeta smiles showing gleaming fangs as if he were a Vampire, the only characteristic different from Goku. Goku smiles as he looks toward the Z Fighters.

Goku: He he. Bravo, you managed to remove the earring.

Goku takes the earring from his left ear and crushes it turning it into dust.

Goku: ...But now that the power of the Dragonballs have evenly been spread between me and Vegeta, its time for you to witness something special.

Krillin falls to the ground and sprawls backwards away from Goku. Goku and Vegeta get ready as if they were going to do a ritual. Piccolo's eyes widen as he is familiar to what is going to happen next.

Goku: Fu...Sion...

Episode 14

Goku: HA!

Goku points two fingers outward to connect with Vegeta... Only for Vegeta's fist to connect to the top of Goku's head. Goku tumbles along the ground as he stares up toward Vegeta in shock. Vegeta smiles and crosses his arms.

Vegeta: You really didnt think you can do that again did you?

Goku: But how!

Vegeta scoffs at Goku's remark.

Vegeta: Well, since we are both an even power level... I shall destroy you nice and slowly. You do not tamper with the Prince of All Saiyans!

Vegeta stands there with crossed arms as he smiles and closes his eyes. Piccolo dashes toward Vegeta and stops right beside him in a fighting position.

Piccolo: Come on Vegeta! Lets finish this!

Vegeta opens his eyes and laughs. He keeps his arms crossed as he gives Piccolo a roundhouse kick to the face sending him flying into a nearby mountain. Trunks' eyes widen as he stares in disbelief.

Trunks: F...Father! Why did you do that!

Vegeta: I dont need you weaklings getting in my way! Kakkarot! Shall we start?!

Vegeta smiles as he gets into a fighting stance. Goku gets up and gets ready. They both stare in eachothers eyes as Vegeta is the only one finding this amusing. Goku dashes toward Vegeta with such quickness that even Trunks cant keep an eye on him. Vegeta stands upright and sticks his elbow out revealing Goku as he falls backward after the elbow to the stomach. Goku falls on his back as he is kicked on the ground sending him tumbling once more. He quickly recovers as he dashes at Vegeta. Vegeta blocks a punch but is hit with another as he stumbles a bit. They both block eachothers punches as it is an even match. Vegeta kicks Goku's ribs as he winces in pain. Goku grabs onto Vegeta's leg and throws him to the ground hard.

Goku: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!

Vegeta lands on his feet and looks up at Goku's Kamehameha. He slightly smiles.

Vegeta: Lets finish this Kakkarot! FINAL SHINE!

Vegeta charges two beams in each palm and puts them together. He then shoots both out as one huge beam as it hits Goku's Kamehameha. A beam struggle ensues as the beams move back and forth, with no clear winner. Trunks goes Super Saiyan as he runs to the side of his father.

Trunks: FINISH BUSTER!

Trunks shoots out a beam that combines with his father's causing it to push Goku's Kamehameha back further toward him. Sweat drips down his face as he screams and puts more effort into it causing the struggle to go back to the center. Vegeta looks toward Trunks with pure anger in his eyes. He then smiles and stops his beam.

Vegeta: You want to fight? Fine, be my guest!

Trunks: F...Father no!!!!

Vegeta walks away without looking back as Trunks' beam cannot hold as Goku's Kamehameha slowly drops down toward Trunks. Trunks screams as he pushes with all his might. Gohan runs to aid Trunks.

Gohan: Kamehameha!

The beam continues to slowly fall down toward Trunks and Gohan with the same speed.

Gohan: M...My beam is useless! AHHH!

Gohan screams as he pushes more into it. His hair begins to slowly turn blonde as he yells in agony. His pupils disappear as Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2. Trunks and Goku are startled as Gohans aura begins to greatly increase as he continues to yell.

Gohan: FATHER! STOP THIS! EEERRAHHHH!

Gohans aura completely consumes him as Goku's Kamehameha gets closer to Trunks and Gohan. Goku's eyes widen as the beam stops and begins to go toward him instead. Vegeta stops and looks toward the beam struggle. He keeps a solemn face as he charges a ki blast and throws it toward Trunks knocking him out. Gohan is left trying to hold back the beam himself.

Gohan: FATHER! I WONT LET YOU!

Veins begin to protrude from his face as his hair slowly grows.

Episode 15

Gohan yells in pain as his Ki grows weaker. Goku's Kamehameha slowly begins to win the struggle. He smiles as he knows its inevitable for his son to win.

Goku: Son! I have taught you well! BUT NOW ITS TIME TO DIE!

Goku ascends to his version of Super Saiyan as if he were only playing with Gohan. Gohans eyes widen as he stops his beam and collapses to the ground returning to base mode. The Kamehameha swiftly moves toward Gohan until another beam hits it blasting it into the air. Goku freezes in shock as he looks toward the direction the beam came from. Krillin slowly looks up with a smile on his face and puts his hands on his hips. He points to Goku.

Krillin: I... Am a defender of Earth. To protect the innocent! Goku! I WONT LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!

Goku: Heh... what will you do about it old friend.

Goku can't help but to chuckle.

Krillin: EEEERRRAAHHH!

Goku raises an eyebrow as he watches Krillin power up. Krillin's aura grows dramatically. Piccolo looks up from the distance as he tries to get up from the hole he had created in the mountain. Krillin continues to yell as his eyes grow wider. Vegeta stands with his arms crossed confused at the sight.

Vegeta: What a fool...

Vegeta sits beside the downed Majuub as Majuub summons enough strength to raise his head to watch. A look of anger strikes across Krillin's face.

Krillin: GOKU! ITS TIME! EEEERRRAAHHH!

There is an explosion of energy as Goku shields his eyes from the bright light. Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters simultaneously gasp as the light dies down. Krillin's hair is seen standing straight up as it has turned blonde. His aura is a yellowish color as it continues to surround him. He looks towards Goku as Goku's eyes are wide in shock.

Krillin: I am now... Super Saiyan Krillin!

Goku's anger overwhelms him as he dashes toward Krillin and throws a barrage of punches and kicks as Krillin closes his eyes and blocks them all with ease. Goku kicks Krillin in the ribs. Without effect Krillin grabs his leg and punches Goku in the gut. Goku gasps as he flips backwards and lands on his feet. He continues to throw punches as Krillin now dodges each of the attacks instead.

Goku: ENOUGH!

Goku jumps back as Krillin crosses his arms, eyes still closed.

Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!

The beam flies toward Krillin at a fast speed as it consumes Krillin's body. The beam continues to rush out of Goku's palms as he pushes more and more out. Smoke begins to cover everything as Goku continues the Kamehameha wave. He laughs hysterically as he stops and falls to one knee.

Goku: Goodbye my friend...

Goku laughs as he looks up and freezes in shock. Krillin stands with his arms still crossed and eyes closed. He opens his eyes while stretching and yawning. He looks at Goku.

Krillin: Is that all?

Goku dashes at Krillin with rage as he pulls his arm back for a punch.

Krillin: DE...STRUCT...O...

Goku gets to Krillin and throws the punch... only for Krillin to teleport behind him. Goku stops in mid air as he tries to turn around.

Krillin: DISC!

Krillin throws the Destructo Disc cutting Goku clean in half as blood pours from his mouth.

Krillin: Kamehameha!

While Goku is still in the air Krillin shoots a Kamehameha Wave covering the remains of Goku and totally annihilating him. Krillin hysterically laughs.

Krillin: Hu hu hu hu ha ha HA HA HA HA HA!...

Krillin wakes up with beads of sweat rolling off his forehead as he looks up at Gohan and Goku in a beam struggle. Krillins eyes widen as he closes them and leans his head back hitting against the ground and sighs.

Krillin: Oh boy... We're doomed...

Episode 16

Gohan stares at the beam struggle as Goku's Kamehameha slowly creeps toward him. Sweat pours from his head as he looks around.

Gohan: (Piccolo is hurt, Majuub is hurt, Trunks is unconcious and so is Krillin! Vegeta isnt giving much help either! Damnit! I cant let him hurt my friends!) FATHER! STOP!

Goku sneers as he looks toward Gohan.

Goku: I've had enough playing around with you.

He pushes more power out as his Kamehameha quickly comes toward Gohan.

Gohan: NNNNNOOOOO!

Gohan releases his anger as veins protrude from his face. Tears well up in his eyes as he closes them.

Gohan: EERRAAHH!

Gohans eyes widen as time stands still. His tears slowly fall off his face as they float in mid air. He watches as they rise into the sky blending into his aura. His pupils go white as he holds his breath. Rocks and debris slowly rise around him as he watches and smiles. His tears continue to rise as he laughs. Gohan stops his Kamehameha as he smiles up into space. His arms float gently by his sides as he begins to float off the ground.

Goku: You did well Son! But its time... I look forward to fighting you in the future.

Goku ascends to his version of Super Saiyan and salutes Gohan.

Goku: See Ya!

Goku charges up as he pushes out as much energy as he can toward Gohan. Gohan smiles as tears float from his eyes into his aura as he watches the Kamahemaha quickly come down toward him. Goku watches as the Kamehameha completely consumes his son as smoke completely covers the fighting area. Vegeta sits down and covers his eyes from the dust and debris.

Vegeta: Well done Kakarot! I never knew you had it in yo-

Vegeta's eyes widen as he watches the smoke clear up. Goku looks down with a smile on his face as it quickly wipes away. Gohan is seen standing looking down toward the ground away from Goku. Gohan's hair has grown to the length of Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form only slightly shorter. The eyebrows still remain. Goku looks down as anger accumulates inside him.

Goku: Y...YOU FOOL!

Goku shoots a Kamehameha toward Gohan. Gohan looks straight up in anger as he uses one swift backhand to send the Kamehameha straight into space. Goku stops and shoots multiple Ki blasts. He watches in shock as Gohan deflects every each one of them with his hands. He stops and gets into fighting position.

Gohan: You may not remember me... But I once used to be your son. I am Super Saiyan 3 Gohan!

Goku stops in fear. He then bursts out laughing, pointing toward Gohan.

Goku: You fool, do you not know I have surpassed Super Saiyan 3! Watch and learn child!

Goku yells as his aura grows tremendously, bigger than Gohan has ever seen. Even when flying 20 feet in the air the aura creates a crater underneath Goku. Goku's aura turns into the souls of the dead once again as they round his body. His hair grows to a darker color of Super Saiyan 4. He stops and laughs toward Gohan.

Goku: Say hello... to the only Shadow Saiyan.

Vegeta gasps as he looks toward Goku.

Vegeta: What is this foolishness Kakarot! EEERAAHHH!

Vegeta powers up to the best of his abilities as his hair turns a pale white and grows to the length of Super Saiyan 3. He looks at his hands in shock.

Vegeta: T... This cannot be! I should be a Shadow Saiyan too!

Goku scoffs.

Goku: Ha, I have absorbed the souls of the dead. Even if we "Were" the same power level, I have now far surpassed you.

Vegeta's eyes grow wide in anger as he looks up toward Goku.

Vegeta: KAKAROT! EEERAHHHH!

Vegeta dashes toward Goku as he pulls back for a punch.

Episode 17

Vegeta dashes toward Goku and throws a punch. Goku sidesteps and dodges, as he proceeds to knee Vegeta in the stomach. He then clenches both hands together and hits Vegeta downward toward the ground. Vegeta winces in pain as he falls, only to be caught by Gohan. Vegeta looks up at Gohan and pushes him off.

Vegeta: I dont need weaklings like you getting in my way!

Gohan keeps a solemn face as he keeps eyecontact with Goku.

Gohan: Vegeta... Listen. We need to work together. If we dont, we are doomed. Follow what I do Vegeta!

Gohan gets ready in a stance.

Gohan: FU...SION...

Vegeta quickly slaps Gohan's arms away as he grunts in frustration.

Vegeta: Fool, I refuse to fuse with a low class saiyan as yourself.

Gohan looks at Vegeta in shock.

Vegeta: You do as **_I _**say you understand! Do not get in my way, and If you want to work together you do as you wish. EEERRRAAAHHH!

Vegeta powers up as Gohan and Vegeta dash toward Goku. Goku smiles as he dodges their attacks. Gohan and Vegeta throw a barrage of Kicks and Punches only to have them blocked by Goku. It is evident Goku is having a hard time as a bead of sweat rolls down his face. Vegeta dashes backward as Gohan and Goku continue exchanging blows. Gohan begins to get hit in the face by Goku due to his extreme speed.

Vegeta: Lets finish this!

Gohan looks at Vegeta.

Gohan: NO! WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER!

Vegeta smiles.

Vegeta: Final Shine!

Goku punches Gohan toward the ground. Vegeta laughs as his Final Flash closes in on Goku. Goku puts both hands together.

Goku: Ka... Me... Ha... Me!

Vegeta shouts as his pride consumes him.

Vegeta: DIE! KAKAROT!

Goku smiles as he teleports behind Vegeta. Vegeta looks back in terror.

Goku: HHHHAAAA!

Vegeta shouts in pain as the beam consumes his whole body. His shoulderless Saiyan armor is blown to bits as he slowly falls to the ground. Gohan watches as this happens. Vegeta falls until Gohan catches him. Vegeta once again pushes Gohan off him. Vegeta stands up and stumbles a few feet.

Vegeta: I... Am... The Prince... of all Saiyans!

Vegeta coughs as blood pours from his mouth. He falls to one knee and collapses. Gohan checks Vegeta as he is in critical condition. He looks toward Goku.

Gohan: Father... I wont let you hurt any more of your friends!

Goku snickers.

Goku: You give me no choice. I wanted to give you a quick painless death. But now I will have to slowly destroy every mollecule in your body.

Gohan looks up in anger as a tear rolls down his cheek.

More next time on Dragonball GF!


End file.
